Chapitre2 : 'Friendships' & Secret
by lorianne.latour
Summary: C'est une histoire sur Power rangers Megaforce, J'espère que vous allez aimez, ceux qui n'aime pas l'émission ou la fiction, ne lisez pas et ne commentez pas! Laisser toujours des commentaires gentils :) C'est sûr Troy/Emma, Gia/Jake, Noah


**_Histoire Power Rangers Megaforce_**

**_Personnages :_**

**_Andrew Gray = Troy Burrows (En rouge)_**

**_Christina Masterson = Emma Goodall (En rose)_**

**_Ciara Hanna = Gia Moran (En jaune)_**

**_Azim Rizk = Jake Holling (En noir)_**

**_John Mark Loudermilk = Noah Carver (En Bleu)_**

**_Chris Auer = Robo Knight (En Gris)_**

**_Chapitre2: ''Friendships'' & Secret_**

**_Emma et Gia alla dehors, proche d'un arbre…_**

**_Emma : Gia…je veux te dire un secret…Sa concerne Troy…_**

**_Gia : Oui, qu'est-ce qui a ?! _**

**_Emma : hum…heu. Je ne sais pas comment dire Gia…_**

**_Gia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?! Tu as eu une mauvaise aventure avec lui?! Tu l'aimes?!_**

**_Emma : Eh bien, Troy, c'est mon meilleur amie depuis toujours…et je ne savais pas qu'il allait être dans la même école…Puis sa fais depuis des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue…Puis tu vois j'aimerais bien que…_**

**_Gia : Que tu passes du temps avec, c'est ça ?!_**

**_Emma : Oui c'est ça, j'aimerais lui parlé seule…Dans le fond, pour avoir de ses nouvelles et tous._**

**_Gia : Bien, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois avec Troy, ok ?!_**

**_Emma : Merci Gia t'es la meilleure :) *En lui donnant un câlin*_**

**_Elles retournent à la cafétéria, arrivée à la cafétéria…_**

**_Troy : Hey les filles, sa pris moins de temps qu'on pensait ;)_**

**_Emma : Oui, eh bien, c'était pour un secret pas long à expliquer!_**

**_Jake : On va au casier, pour le prochain cours, il reste 10 minutes!_**

**_Noah : Ok, on y va!_**

**_Jake, Gia, Noah part vers les casiers suivit de Troy, mais Emma arrêta Troy..._**

**_-Point de vue d'Emma-_**

**_Je ne savais pas comment dire à Troy, comment faire…J'étais trop nerveuse…_**

**_Troy : Qu'est-ce qui a Emma ?! Ça va ?!_**

**_Moi : Hum. Oui…Non…Bref j'aimerais passée du temps avec toi…comme après l'école, on pourrait aller vers un arbre et parler ?!_**

**_Troy : Sa semble cool, oui d'accord, après les cours :)_**

**_J'étais soulager un peu, là je vais passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami ;) Mais toujours aussi nerveuse…Je l'aime….Attend je viens de dire quoi ?!..._**

**_-Point de vue Externe-_**

**_Troy et Emma alla au casier pour aller au prochain cours…_**

**_Après les deux cours…_**

**_Noah : A demain!_**

**_Jake : A demain!_**

**_Gia : Hey Emma, veux-tu venir chez moi ?!_**

**_Emma : Je ne peux pas, je vais être avec Troy…_**

**_Gia : Ha je vois, eh bien amuses-toi et a demain ;)_**

**_Emma : Bon, Gia fais pas des imaginations et a demain ;)_**

**_Gia alla chez elle et Emma et Troy alla vers un arbre et s'assois et commence leur conversation._**

**_-Point de vue de Troy-_**

**_J'étais avec Emma, elle est tellement belle, depuis qu'on s'est pas vue, elle a changé beaucoup, mais on dirait qu'elle est nerveuse…Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…_**

**_Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu fais c'est temps-ci ?!_**

**_Moi : Je fais encore des Art Martiaux et toi ?!_**

**_Emma : Eh bien, je prends toujours des photos de la nature ;)_**

**_Moi : Cool, tu es vraiment bonne pour prendre des photos ;)_**

**_Emma : Ah merci ;)_**

**_Moi : Sa te dit de venir chez nous et après on va chez toi ?!_**

**_Emma : Oui, sa serais cool ! On y va !_**

**_Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, arrivé chez Troy, ils rentrent tout les deux._**

**_Moi : Mom, je suis à la maison !_**

**_Ma mère (Mme Burrows) descend et vue Emma._**

**_Mme Burrows : Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu ?!_**

**_Emma : Vous me reconnaissez ?!_**

**_Mme Burrows : Troy n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Il est…_**

**_Moi : Mom ! _**

**_Mme Burrows : Ah oui c'est vrai désoler._**

**_Emma devenue rouge tomate, sûrement par ce que ma mère viens de dire…_**

**_-Point de vue d'Emma-_**

**_Troy étais rouge un peu, car je crois que sa mère a trop dit, mais au moins je vois que Troy me m'a pas oublier C'est un bon point, mais moi je l'aime…Bon j'aime Troy, mais je ne dois pas le dire…_**

**_Troy : Désolé, ma mère ne peut pas garder une chose que je lui dis !_**

**_Moi : Ah ce n'est pas grave, comme toujours!_**

**_Troy : Oui haha comme toujours!_**

**_Moi : Moi aussi je parlais de toi à mes parents!_**

**_Troy : Ah ok ;) On va chez toi ?!_**

**_Moi : D'accord ;)_**

**_Rendue chez Emma…_**

**_Je mets la suite quand j'ai le temps !_**


End file.
